


Противоположности обречены

by Spiky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/pseuds/Spiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариант того, как Имс стал тем, кем он стал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Противоположности обречены

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15  
> Бета Tess Grey (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3187425)

_2003 год, США, Нью-Йорк_  
Вообще-то Имса нельзя было обвинить в трусости или слабости характера. Он сам себе-то в этом редко признавался. Потому что окружающий мир полон грязи и таких вещей, за которые стоит сжигать или расстреливать без вопросов. Имс повидал достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным в своем сравнительно ангельском характере, поведении и стиле жизни. Его не выбивали из колеи парни с пушками, истеричные барышни, психопаты, самоуверенные и твердолобые бизнесмены, толстые и похотливые политики, продавцы хот-догов без сдачи, бомжи, копы, даже налоговая и соседка-наркоманка на этаже, где он снимал квартиру последний месяц. Последний месяц, как он познакомился с Коббом, Майлзом и Меллори.

А еще с Артуром.

Имс непроизвольно скрипнул зубами, глядя в мутное грязное окно. Нью-Йорк сплошь был окутан снежной дымкой и промерз насквозь. За спиной потрескивал переносной маленький обогреватель. Обстановка была скромна, если не сказать убога. И, хотя он любил комфорт, во времена МИ-5 порой приходилось перекантовываться в коллекторах Аммана или залитых дождем болотных джунглях Лаоса, так что нынешнее жилье его полностью устраивало.

«Наверняка _этот_ занял люкс на последнем этаже Карлайла».

Имс отпил чая, простого черного чая с бузиной, и вернулся к распечаткам дела. Дримшеринг не был его профессиональным профилем, это была игрушка для военных врачей. Но, как оказалось, его навыки и опыт стали бесценны в исследованиях метаморфоз сознания и внедрения. Его привлекали на полигоне пару раз к экспериментом. Общий принцип он понял, в детали влазить не хотел: на тот момент побочные эффекты сомнацина были куда страшнее. Впрочем, Британское правительство это особо не волновало. Ладно, хоть дальше лаборатории дело не пошло.

Ну а сейчас работа была вне долга службы. И платили чертовски много.

Задание не было плевым делом. Необходимо было забраться в голову гендиректору крупному концерну в сфере телекоммуникаций, извлечь финансовую информацию, данные активов. В общих чертах, как размахивал руками и чертежами Артур, это значило в краткосрочной перспективе поставить компанию на колени и подписать соглашения о слиянии с их главным конкурентом. 

Задание совершенно бессмысленное, как считал Имс: вот кто? Кто будет поглощать разорять компанию лишь из-за мести за давнюю историю с компанией любовника? В Штатах! Где ключевым принципом никогда не были семейные и любовные узы.

Имс перерыл пару папок, но так и не нашел подробных биографий владельцев и их приближенных. В принципе это не было критично – кое-что лучше один раз увидеть, чем тысячу раз прочитать. Да и Артур, координатор, проделал огромную работу, нарыв столько данных и удобно их рассортировав. Вот только признавать эти заслуги Имс не хотел. Не хотел, но признавал. Артур был чертовски умен. И не тем, что знал пять языков (как знал Имс), мог сыграть Шопена или помнил число Пи до сто шестнадцатого знака (хотя, кажется, помнил). Он был умен как-то иначе. Он быстро соображал, вникал в суть, легко отбрасываю лишнюю шелуху и представлял все так просто, как Имс бы в жизни не справился. Артур был дотошен и аккуратен к мелочам, цифрам, датам и времени. Он просчитывал все до минуты, у него был не просто план «Б», а целый алфавит. Он без вежлив и практически не демонстрировал эмоций. Имс не мог его прочитать. Нет, конечно, если на него без предупреждения наехать, нагрубить (в запале спора, например), Артур тушевался, растерянно хлопал глазами и что-то там бормотал, но потом отыгрывался. Обязательно отыгрывался, вернув колкую шпильку или проигнорировав прямой вопрос. Короче, Имс никак не мог предугадать, какие выводы для себя делал координатор из всего, происходящего вокруг, и что мог учудить.

При всем при этом Имс не мог до конца смириться с таким положением вещей. Иногда Артур забавлял, иногда он даже вел себя вполне сносно. Иногда у него было такое особое настроение, когда он поддерживал его шутки или самостоятельно подкалывал Доминика. Это было очень редко и врезалось в память. 

А еще Артур не был язвительным и желчным. Злым, пакостным, гнилым – ничего подобного в нем не было. Это Имс распознал сразу по тому, с каким усердием и восторгом он копался в PASIV’е, как черкался в блокноте, прыгал со ступени на ступень Пенроуза, на глазах превращая их в Эшеровский куб. (Мол тогда еще долго разорялась, чтоб он не портил ей геометрию пространства. Как по Имсу, так ничего страшного в этом не было.) Прорабатывая с Коббом стратегию внедрения, Имс замечал краем глаза, как Артур качается на стуле, как шевелит губами, подпевая радио. Он приносил всем (даже ему) кофе по вкусу из ближайшего Старбакса. В нем не было и намека на слабость характера или лицемерие, не внушающее доверия, несмотря на те круги, где приходилось вертеться. Он редко участвовал в переговорах с клиентами. Не таскал ствол за ремнем брюк, а нож использовал только для бутербродов. В общем, он не был опасным, но он выбивал Имса из состояния равновесия.

Имс привык работать руками − подобраться вплотную к объекту с улыбкой или без, в смокинге или голым, очаровать или запугать, связать или напоить до беспамятства. Имс никогда не боялся войти в ближайшее окружение. Он это обожал, тащился, как наркоман, разыгрывая роли, втираясь в доверие и вызнавая все секреты.

Артур подобным брезговал. Ему не было дела до скелетов в шкафу или грязного белья Объекта. Он максимально сокращал личный контакт и устраивал целые представления с расчетами – ему было проще замаскировать вторую, собственную, дверцу сейфа в смежной комнате, чем выудить код доступа к первой. Артур создавал лабиринты из зданий, такси, отмененных встреч и зарезервированных столиков. Объект терял терпение, осторожность и чувство реальности. Артур оказывался рядом, случайным попутчиком в лифте, застревавшим между восемьдесят первым и восемьдесят вторым этажом. Незаметно подменял дипломаты в мутном аварийном свете. 

И, разумеется, Артур не допускал к себе Имса.

Имитатор откинулся на спинку дивана, выудил сотовый из кармана брюк, чуть приподнимая бедра. На том конце отозвались почти мгновенно.

\- Слушаю.

Артур никогда не называл имена по телефону. Весьма полезная привычка.

\- Мало личной информации. Персональных данных о вкусах, хобби, увлечениях и всяких мелочах, − Имс растягивал слова, позволял себе интонации с легким добродушием и смешинкой, граничащим с пренебрежением и недовольством. − Какой смысл от времени выгула тойтерьера, если не указано бегает ли он с псом или сидит на лавке, читая газету? Ты не поверишь, но люди – существа куда более сложные.

Артур всегда выслушивал его, не перебивая, молчал несколько секунд и отвечал. Так, что Имс снова скрипел зубами.

\- Я решил, ты захочешь понаблюдать за ним сам. Я не могу знать, что в его поведении ты сочтешь важным. Это зона твоей ответственности и твоего специалитета.

\- Вот как, − Имс уставился на пустую чашку на столе, вмиг ощутив себя до невозможности глупым. А ведь он не был глупым.

\- Если тебе нужна будет помощь, сообщи. Еще есть вопросы?

Деловой тон был лишен каких-либо оттенков раздражения, участия или любопытства. Как будто звонишь в службу техподдержки и натыкаешься на автоответчик.

\- Чем ты сейчас занят? − вдруг выпалил Имс, почти кожей ощутив, как нахмурился Артур и пару раз похлопал глазами.

\- Работой.

Едва заметно, но голос изменился, внимательному имитатору и того было достаточно. Имс хмыкнул и попрощался.

Тогда он еще только-только вышел из службистов на гражданские хлеба. Он знал четыре тысячи способов убить, собирал и разбирал винтовку за полторы минуты, мог не спать трое суток и без отдыха отшагать пятьсот миль при полном обмундировании. При всем при этом не был солдафоном, тугодумом или поборником жесткой дисциплины. Нет, Имс как-раз-таки предпочитал гибкий график, свободные интерпретации, стильные ботинки и Паганини на рингтон. Его карьера в правительстве шла в гору, ему сулили большие гонорары и ответственные задания. Это подкупало и тешило самолюбие. Переломный момент наступил все в том же Аммане, во время антитеррористической операции − часть отряда захватили в плен. При нем освежевали солдата, засняв все на камеру во славу Аллаха. Имс знал, как орудуют их спецслужбы, знал, что едва ли кто выходил из подземелий живым. Видел раньше, как из разорванного живота вываливаются кишки, печень и селезенка. Видел, как может хлестать кровь и артерии и как отвратительно дергаются конечности, если вытащить наружу нити сухожилий. Но то, что устроили арабы, не вписывалось ни в какие схемы.

Отлежавшись в госпитале почти семь недель, Имс ушел. Провалил тест на психическую профпригодность. Сымитировал глубочайший ПТСР. На деле, ему хватило мозгов прикинуть, какой процент агентов выходят на пенсию. Он не считал себя трусом.

И вот он сидел на мягком диване, в арендованной квартирке и копался в бумажках. Кобб никогда не говорил, как смог на него выйти, но Имс подозревал, что тут не обошлось без происков Артура. Ну, пусть так. По крайней мере, он не остался без работы. Да и нынешняя – то еще веселье. Его все устраивало.

* * *  
Когда их накрыла кавалькада из пуль, Артур в совершенно несвойственной ему манере оттолкнул Имса и принялся отстреливать. Имс, конечно, был не совсем Имс – он был в образе зашуганного помощника главы финотдела компании, потому первые пять секунд послушно валялся пластом за перевернутым столом и во все глаза таращился на координатора.

План трещал по швам. Команда была не сработана. Меллори, перепуганная и бледная, жалась за диваном на другой стороне просторного холла пентхауса. Кобб пропадал где-то на других этажах с Объектом, выискивая сейф. Имс вернул свои прежние повадки, ловко вытащил запасной пистолет из Артуровской кобуры и высунулся по другую сторону их укрытия, снимая свою первую проекцию. Координатор даже бровью не повел на эту манипуляцию.

Имс не знал, что Артур умеет стрелять. Он догадывался, что тот был из бывших военных ученых. В конце концов, PASIV – дело их рук. Но «яйцеголовые» не умели сохранять самообладание под шквалом пуль, бросать гранаты и менять обойму на ощупь, словно щелкая автоматическим карандашом.

Последняя проекция получила пулю в лоб и растворилась в воздухе. По комнате с высокими потолками еще гуляло эхо выстрелом, в ушах звенело, а выбитая пулями штукатурка парила вокруг, мешая обзору. Имс рванул к коридору, пока в нем еще не слышался топот берцев, занял удобную позицию, то ли чтоб отстреливаться, то ли чтоб было куда отступать. Артур же первым делом рванул к Мол. Имс оглянулся на них: координатор о чем-то говорил, крепко держал девушку, она кивала, быстро утирая слезы. Минуты не прошло – они стояли рядом, собранные, с пистолетами.

\- Я пойду вперед. Прикрывай Мол. Это ее сон, с ней ничего не должно случиться, − Артур даже не стал дожидаться ответного кивка, рванул вперед, запросто ориентируясь в лестницах, поворотах и сквозных комнатах. Мол не отставала, Имс то и дело одергивал ее под руку, отправляя в тылы. Что и говорить: Артуру она доверяла куда больше, чем ему.

По пути они раза трижды натыкались на вооруженные до зубов проекции. Имсу начало казаться, словно он находится в очень качественной шутер-игре, хладнокровность Артура перестала удивлять. Они неплохо сработались, прямо в процессе. Имс даже сумел спасти координатору шкуру, пристрелив громилу у того за спиной. Артур вздрогнул из-за пули, просвистевшей у самого уха, но на Имса взглянул совершенно хулиганскими, озорными глазами.

\- Береги тылы, детка, − Имс выпалил это во власти момента и кипящих эмоций. Как будто они правда всего лишь выехали сыграть в пейнтбол.

Так или иначе, они прорвались к Коббу. Объект был уверен: на него совершенно покушение − он истерил, обещал золотые горы любому, кто его спасет, и вообще всячески мешался под ногами. Доминик отвлекся, завидев Мол, Артур закрутился где-то в стороне, то ли пересчитывая патроны, то ли обрисовывая план этажа на пыльном полу.

\- Мы доставим вас на крышу, там будет ждать вертолет, все будет в полном порядке…

Глядя на белое, практически мучное, лицо Объекта, Имс сомневался, что Кобб сможет пробиться до его мозгов через тонны страха. На таких он насмотрелся − шок, непредсказуемость, паралич, что угодно, но не адекватность.

\- Пора уходить, − рядом возник координатор, Кобб кивнул, взяв под локоть Объект. Артур привычно рванул вперед, распахивая дверь, он был словно гончая, почуявшая след. Мол маячила в стороне. Имс оглядел комнату в последний раз, как раздалась пулеметная очередь.

Их буквально снесло новой волной проекций, затолкало обратно. Этого план извлечения точно не предполагал. Хорошо, что во сне при желании можно получить неограниченный запас патронов.

Словно революция из диванных баррикад. Пуля обожгла предплечье, Имс вскрикнул, зашипел, едва не выронив пистолет. Боль была самая настоящая, о ней никто никогда не предупреждал. Где-то что-то взорвалось, закричала Мол, под потолком полыхнуло пламя, дышать стало практически нечем. Имс затряс головой: это сон, это все не по-настоящему. Зажимая плечо, он сполз на пол, надо было чем-то перетянуть, наложить жгут, чтоб снова можно было стрелять.

Перед ним возник Артур.

\- Имс? Имс, ты в порядке? − в глазах все то темнело, то расплывалось, теряя фокус. Было тяжело даже кивнуть. − Имс, есть другой ход, за книжным шкафом дверь, тебе надо сдвинуть его, слышишь? Надо уходить отсюда…!

Имитатор мог бы поблагодарить: он шел за звуком голоса, выныривая обратно в реальность. Лицо напротив обрело четкость. Артур, испачканный, в пыли, с бисеринками пота на лбу, хмурился, беспокоился. Имс хотел отпустить какую-нибудь шутку, но не успел: над правой бровью координатора появилась черная точка, а глаза закатились. Он моментально опал к ногам Имса. И исчез. Спустя несколько секунд, имитатор осознал, что того застрелили, вышибив мозги.

Их убили всех. Выброс вышел незапланированным, болезненным и преждевременным. Объект был под снотворным, команда Кобба, чуть ошалелая, незаметно скрылась из зала ожидания в аэропорту. Они сели в разные такси, Доминик решительно взял Меллори под локоть и забрал с собой. В офисе, где они встретились через полчаса, царила напряженная и мрачная тишина. Артур первый вздохнул и поднялся к пластиковой доске, стер прежние записи и принялся выписывать поэтапно все детали операции. Разбор косяков.

Кобб чуть оживился, подключился к анализу, Мол не сдержалась, расплакалась снова и ушла в туалет умыться. Имс выудил жвачку, чтоб хоть как-то отвлечься. Внутри все по-прежнему звенело и нервно ворочалось – он снова побывал на войне. Вот только что он пережил долгие полтора часа в горячей точке и на его глазах пристрелили члена команды. Того самого, что стоит сейчас в паре ярдов и, соглашаясь, кивает Доминику, дописывая детали маркером. Маркер чуть скрипит, а координатор даже не сутулится, не выказывает и грамма расстройства.

\- Извините, я все провалила, − Мол возвращается, у нее розовый кончик носа. Она говорит про короткие ходы архитектурного лабиринта, которые были слишком хорошо спрятаны. Про общий уровень сложности сна. И еще, и еще, и еще. Великое множество каких-то мелочей.

\- Я думаю, на сегодня нам хватит приключений, − мягко замечает Артур. Он улыбается ей тепло, сочувственно, пожимает руку Коббу и вполне дружелюбно, но больше устало, кивает Имсу. Тот понимает, что собрание окончено.

На улице Имс оказывается спустя несколько мгновений после Артура. Тот не берет такси, пружинисто и уверенно шагает прочь по улице. Имитатор пихает в рот еще одну жвачку, пару секунд стоит, склонив голову на бок. Начинается снегопад. Артур скрывается за углом квартала, Имс поднимает руку, поймать такси.

Вот так неудачно началась их _командная_ работа.

* * *  
Ругань на повышенных тонах была слышна в лестничном пролете. Два голоса из трех он узнал сразу: Мол и ее отец. Третий узнал в коридоре этажа – в пяти ярдах от офиса. Последний, четвертый, зазвучал, не успел Имс взяться за ручку двери.

Не то, чтобы у них была согласована встреча: Имс хотел сам еще разок пройтись по всей операции. Не валить же все на девушку, когда сам провально сработал. Его неприятно царапало удивление, словно встреча была, а его не пригласили.

Дверь распахнулась. Имс не успел отшатнуться – тонкая деревяшка ударила по плечу и ноге. Петли заскрипели. Майлз вздрогнул от неожиданности. Извинился, поприветствовал. Скорее по инерции воспитанного человека, чем взволнованного родителя. Имс – еще один бездарный виновник слез дочери.

Вслед выпорхнула Меллори, на ходу что-то выговаривая и прося его вернуться. Имс заглянул внутрь. Что Кобб, что Артур, оба выглядели неловко. Раскрасневшиеся то ли из-за крика, то ли от стыда, взмыленные, без пиджаков, растрепанные. Артур, как обычно, взял себя в руки первым. Наклонил голову вперед, начал что-то втолковывать. Имс переступил порог, кашлянув и растягивая губы в дежурной улыбке:

\- Я так понимаю, вас слегка отымели?

Он не ждал особо ответов или задушевных бесед, прошел к столу, заваленному бумагами, отыскивая те, что относились к общему плану и архитектуре сна. Краем глаза замечая, что Кобб, до того внимательно следивший за ним, снова уставился на координатора. До ушей донесся его твердый тихий голос.

\- Майлз прав. Это было слишком для нас. Это же всего лишь инструмент. Инструмент, который мы можем использовать, как угодно.

\- Человек умер, можешь ты понять, − зашипел Кобб.

\- Он не умер, он просто в коме.

\- Как будто это что-то меняет!

\- Кто в коме? − Имса царапнуло во второй раз. Он же не швейцар в отеле или совершенно посторонний человек, в конце-то концов.

\- Ох, да, − Артур довольно быстро оказался рядом, вытащил газетенку, уже порядком измятую, и расправил перед ним. На первое полосе – госпитализация Объекта прямо из здания аэропорта.

Имс отставил стаканчик с недопитым кофе, широко расставив руки и нависнув над статьей. Ну вот, приехали.

\- Нас убьют, − Дома лихорадило. − Мы провалили дело.

\- Не убьют, мы прописывали в договоре все риски.

\- Комы там не было!

\- Был провал. Я свяжусь с Аароном, − координатор дождался отрывистого кивка и ободряюще улыбнулся. За спиной на лептопе что-то пиликнуло, моментом привлечь его внимание. − Деньги поступили. Вторая часть.

Координатор откинулся на спинку стула. Довольный. Имса царапнуло в третий раз. Они уложили ни в чем неповинного человека на больничную койку, довели Мол до истерики, плохо, крайне плохо сработали, но Артур улыбался, словно это была долгожданная победа.

Доминик тяжело опустился на стул, закрыв лицо ладонями, с облегчением выдохнул. Если бы там не оказалось стула, он бы сел на пол, не обратив на это никакого внимания. Имс вдруг заметил, что сам сжал кулаки и нервно напрягся. Усилием воли, он разжал пальцы.

\- Больше. Никаких извлечений, − мрачно и решительно обрубил Кобб.

В запыленном бывшем складе, в раскиданных ящиках, среди обшарпанных стен с облупившейся краской и легким запахом плесени, пыли и сомнацина тишина стояла, как в морге. Звенела в ушах. Давила.

\- Ладно, − Артур отозвался не сразу. И хоть его голос прозвучал почти равнодушно, Имс понял, что он был расстроен.

Дом поднялся, стащил пиджак, движения вновь стали уверенными, четкими.

\- Я позвоню позже. Здесь надо будет все убрать.

Координатор быстро оглядел пару столов и стенды с графиками.

\- Мы с Имсом справимся. Тут немного.

Бумага горела неохотно, чуть отсырев на складе. Артур методично сваливал все в бочки, дым уходил под высокие потолки, совершенно не мешал и не разъедал глаза. Запах гари перебил все остальные. Имс подтаскивал коробки ближе к огню.

\- Последняя.

\- О, чуть не забыл, − координатор выцепил серую папку из остатков, уложенных на дно, раскрыл и пробежался по строчкам. Имс, до того терпеливо замерший, поставил коробку к бочке и чуть прищурился, поднявшись. За все время, что они торчали вдвоем, они молчали. Что такое «подчищать следы» оба прекрасно знали.

\- Это дело. Я подыскал недавно. По ограблению казино. Нужно вытащить план хранилища.

\- Дело? − с сомнением Имс, спрятав руки в карманах брюк. Артур, не обратив внимания на жест, кивнул.

\- Дом сказал, больше никакой работы, одна архитектура, чистое творчество. Но я подумал, тебе это будет интересно. Ты же британец, − хмыкнул координатор, протянув папку. − Вы любите азартные игры.

Имс машинально принял ее, не торопясь раскрыть. Артур вывалил в бочку последние улики из дела. Как оказалось, это стало чем-то вроде прощального подарка. Вечером того же дня пиликнула смс: на счет поступила доля. Офис снова числился в свободной аренде. Доминик и Майлзы вернулись в Париж, Имс проверил по своим каналам, а координатор остался где-то в Штатах, за наличку свалил из города и затерялся в автострадах. Его имитатор вычислить, конечно, не смог.

* * *  
_2004 год, США, Калифорния_  
Работа шла едва ли не по сценарию друзей Оушена. Только с меньшими симпатиями и азартом внутри команды. А еще объектом было не казино и не деньги в хранилище, а главный инженер подрядного конструкторского бюро. Мужик в возрасте, начальник отдела, под которым ходило около ста пятидесяти человек, и пожимающий руки денежным мешкам, у которых на счету числились суммы с восемью нулями, оказался тем еще извращенцем. Хотя, что такое извращение, здраво размышлял Имс, поправляя латексный корсет. Упругая грудь эротично собиралась вместе, выпирая нежными полусферами. Ну, любит мужик, чтоб его хлестали плеткой и наступали шпильками на член. Делов-то.

Дверь номера открылась, впуская Объект – его клиента. Имс спрятал самодовольную улыбку, вместо нее свел тонкие черные брови, придавая лицу надменность, – его роль в сегодняшнем шоу: Госпожа. Он кивнул остальным, те скрылись, затворив за собой дверь, кинулись по этажам в поиске сейфа. Никаких проекций с оружием, никакого риска незапланированного выброса. И свой первый, новый, созданный по кусочкам образ. Чистое творчество, как верно подметил Артур. Чертов сукин сын. Имс чувствовал восторг от тех возможностей, что подарил ему дримшеринг.

* * *  
Был, правда, небольшой недостаток. Или большой, как посмотреть: он реже стал видеть сны. Свои собственные, простые в родной кровати, по ночам. Не помогали ни алкоголь, ни таблетки, ни даже курс тайского массажа и акупунктура.

В очередной раз валяясь поверх простыней и глядя в потолок номера отеля, Имс вовремя услышал тихий щелчок входной двери. Когда в спальню вошли вооруженные до зубов ребята, он уже бежал узкими улочками на Лонг-Бич. Из порта, арендовав простой экскурсионный катер, добрался до Сан-Диего. Потратив полтораста суток – Имс залег на дно в Бруклине. Чтоб продолжать грабить казино, нужны были связи и надежная команда. Связи – дело наживное, а вот ребята, которые не пустят пулю в затылок, были вымирающим видом. Имс переключился на то, что знал хорошо. Не так хорошо, конечно, как пистолеты и бронетранспортеры, но вполне сносно. Картины.

Затем был антиквариат. Частные коллекции вывезенных сокровищ из стран в военное и послевоенное время. Немецкие контрибуции. Тунисские тайники. Ему помогло собственное прошлое и пара надежных парней, еще не демобилизованных с таможенных постов. Имс вызнавал имена курьеров, охранников, спонсоров, менял акцент, прищур, расправлял плечи или прихрамывал, выпивал по пять чашек кофе или изображал больного с язвой, полоща рот простой водой. У него появилось три новых паспорта с разным гражданством и несколько счетов в банках по всему миру.

* * *  
_2005 год, США, Калифорния_  
Прошло чуть более года, когда на почту пришло сообщение с инициалами А.К. Внутри был адрес бара и время. Одна строчка без приветствий и прощаний. Имс невольно облизал губы, оценив лаконичность старого знакомого.

В городишке Парадайс было всего три бара и четыре ресторана. Все – одинаковой паршивости. «Таверна короля» не был исключением. Одноэтажный деревянный домик, под черепичной крышей, припорошенной иголками с ближайших елок. Белые дощатые стены, море бетона и старые мустанги у обочины. Кое-как отыскав парковочное место в вечер пятницы, Имс хлопнул дверцей, бросил пару монет в таксометр и огляделся. Тогда же он понял, что ни в какой бар не идет: около передвижного фургончика «Fiesta taco» торчало несколько типичных рэднеков – американских фермеров в клетчатых рубашках и потертых джинсах. Их можно было бы сравнить с моряками в портовых городках Великобритании. 

Рядом с полным и усатым янки торчал Артур. Ел тако, смеялся и кивал. В темных джинсах, кожанке и однотонной (слава богу) рубашке. Завидев имитатора, он кивком указал в сторону. Они прошли за здание бара. Достаточно, чтоб было слышно разговор, но не слышно самих слов. Артур протянул ему еще одну тортилью и улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало. У Имса сердце билось учащеннее, так что на нервах он откусил за раз едва ли не половину. Артур не мог прийти с пустыми руками или какой-то скучной мелочевкой. Имс был как в ожидании праздника.

\- Скажу сразу, зачем приехал, − Артур открыл рот, по-прежнему улыбаясь и излучая добродушие. Голос же морозил похлеще жидкого азота. Имс чуть не подавился. − Это ты ограбил точку на Пеббл Бич? Матисс, Миро, Ренуар и так далее? Тринадцать картин. Имс, ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь?

Имитатор кое-как проглотил тако, Артур заботливо подал бутылку воды.

\- Это был не я.

Несколько секунд координатор внимательно его разглядывал, словно читал мысли или просматривал воспоминания.

\- Что ж, тем лучше.

\- Каллахан, − уже пьяненьким голосом проорал усатый.

\- Секунду, − проорал Артур в ответ, ни капли не смутившись.

\- Как ты меня нашел?

\- Я и не терял, − улыбнулся Артур. В этот раз самодовольно. У Имса зачесались кулаки. − Вообще-то, я хотел сказать, что Доминик и Меллори женятся. Можешь послать открытку, их адрес найдешь через Майлза, он все еще преподает на Валь де Сен.

\- А сразу адрес ты дать мне не можешь?

Артур фыркнул: «Сделай хоть что-то сам», − и снова кивнул, прощаясь.

\- И это все?? − Имс окликнул его на паре шагов, заставляя обернуться. Он был разочарован, если не сказать расстроен. Из опущенной тортильи выпал кусок говядины с морковью. Артур чуть скривился, заслышав этот шлепок.

\- Если у тебя будут проблемы, − медленно и как-то нехотя начал координатор (бывший координатор, мысленно поправил Имс сам себя), − можешь писать на тот ящик, и еще… если будут проблемы со сном, я бы мог рекомендовать отдых в Кувейте или Бахрейне.

\- Серьезно? Ты отправляешь меня на другой конец света? К арабам?

\- У меня остались связи с некоторыми врачами, − Артур пожал плечами. − В индивидуальном порядке они могут дать консультацию по сомнацину. И вот еще что, − Артур подошел ближе, поправил чужой воротник куртки, − мы сейчас не в одной команде. И, в общем-то, даже не на одном континенте. Но просто к сведению, − он похлопал его по плечу, − не только ты умеешь стрелять в живых людей.

Артур вернулся к толстому американцу, тот уже допил пиво. Вместе они ушли на парковку, скрылись между машин. Вскоре мимо пронесся старенький раздроченный форд. Имс вышвырнул тортилью, неприязненно встряхнув за грудки куртку. Скрипеть зубами смысла не было. Пусть за какие-то пять минут Артур его выбесил, как черт, он слил столько информации, сколько не сливал за все недели раньше.

Вернувшись в номер, Имс первым делом заказал билеты в Канаду. Оттуда отзвонился своим надежным информантам. Арендовав деревянный домик, до которого добираться приходилось шестнадцать миль по горной дороге, вполовину скрытой в тумане, он нашпиговал его самой последней техникой. Перерыл все доступные архивы и, разумеется, не нашел никакого Каллахана, исключая актеришку семидесятых годов прошлого века.

Открытку с поздравлениями Имс все же выслал.

* * *  
_2006 год, Канада, Альберта_  
Тренировочный лагерь морской пехоты был заперт между Скалистых гор и городком Калгари. Прекрасное место, чтоб размять кости, изъелозить штаны по склизкому мху, подцепить насморк и не свалиться на острые камни горных речушек. Имсу пришлось затеряться сначала в экскурсионном автобусе среди туристов, затем – среди новобранцев и их капитанов, а в конце – среди гребаных скал. Ладно хоть, поплутав с четверть часа, он вышел на поляну с дикими ягодами, а не на самку гризли с детенышами. Имс дико устал, пробираясь через заросли и лесной мусор, но присесть было бы роскошью и ошибкой для ноющих мышц. Основная группа ушла далеко вперед, он же забрал севернее, поднялся на пару холмов, обошел озерцо и принялся ждать: ко всем этим маршрутам в свое время он лично приложил руку. Часа через три появилась вторая группа – это были спецназовцы Короны. Хотя всем в лагере выдавалась стандартная форма, по их выправке и движениям угадывались ветераны многих операций. Имс бросил последнюю пригоршню клюквы в рот и тихонько пристроился в конце бегущей колонны.

\- Думал, ты и носа не покажешь, − заметил один из замыкающих капитанов. Отстав на несколько шагов, они побежали вровень.

\- Отвали, − добродушно отмахнулся Имс. − Как твои салаги?

\- Уж получше тебя.

Имс фыркнул.

\- Ты достал?

Капитан ловко вытащил из нагрудного кармана небольшую флешку и на ходу бросил Имсу, тот поймал одной рукой.

\- Все, что есть.

\- Буду должен, − кивнул Имс, сбавляя шаг и пропуская пехотинца вперед. Группа ушла налево, в горы, Имс – свернул вправо, скрываясь под широкими лапами елей.

Буквально через милю за спиной раздался собачий лай. Имс даже не пытался скрыться, остановился, склонившись, и утер пот со лба. Перед ним, в десятке ярдов, щелкнули первые затворы.

\- Назовите себя. Вы на закрытой территории военной базы!

\- Да-да, конечно, − с трудом переводя дыхание, отозвался имитатор. − Вы позволите телефонный звонок?

В долине, в палаточном лагере его ждали старые знакомые: те начальники, что руководили операциями в Иордании, бывшие сослуживцы. Ему не предложили сесть или выпить воды, не дали сменной одежды и не выбили передние зубы. Это был хороший знак. Поначалу сообщение о незаконном проникновении навело шороху, но, увидев «лазутчика», все лишь покачали головой. Самый старший по званию, лейтенант Грей прочел довольно длинную лекцию о нарушении устава, Имс в ответ затянул волынку оправданий. Его выслушали и выслали прочь. Без обыска и с заветной флешкой по проектам дримшеринга в США и Британии.

Каменная тропинка к небольшому деревянному домику и парковке была скользкой, гравий шуршал и осыпался. Имс время от времени взмахивал руками, балансируя, его нагнал топот берцев одного из офицеров.

\- Я бы предпочел не знать, что ты здесь делаешь, но все же спрошу, какого черта ты здесь забыл, Имс?

\- Решил покататься на горных лыжах, − рассеяно отозвался имитатор, даже не обернувшись на голос.

\- Тебя могли отдать под трибунал.

\- Я ничего не нарушил. Я приехал сюда с группой туристов. У меня даже билет на экскурсию где-то был, − он похлопал себя по заднице.

\- Их не вывозят на те маршруты, где ошивался ты.

\- Я слегка заплутал, такое бывает.

\- Отставной сержант, Уильям Имс…

\- Унтер-офицер третьего класса, Ян Фишер!

\- Второго. Уже второго, Имс.

\- Я бы тебя поздравил, но тебе теперь светит одна дорога – в Афганистан, − он сделал пренебрежительный жест рукой. − Будешь отвоевывать чье-то сомнительное счастье.

\- По крайней мере, я не буду позорным дезертиром, как ты!

Желваки заиграли под кожей, а крылья носа подрагивали. Придурку хотелось вмазать и наорать, но он держался. У него была отличная военная выдержка. Берцы зашуршали обратно в лагерь, Имс не обернулся. Если бы он знал, что через каких-то два года больше половины этих парней будет застрелена или подорвана в пустынях Кандагара, он бы обязательно остался в лагере хотя бы на пару дней. Он бы обязательно пожал руку офицеру Фишеру, вытащившему его из Амманских клоак.

* * *  
_2009 год, Африка, Сьерра-Леоне_  
Рождество застало в аккомпанемент штормового предупреждения, шума пальм Фритауна, ураганного ветра и проливных дождей. Грязевые потоки, рыжие от подтопленной глины, вымыли каждого жителя с улиц, деревянные ставни домов закрыли, а в комнатах зажгли свечи.

Имс откупорил бутылку вьетнамской водки, внутри плавал маринованный скорпион. Местному алкоголю он не доверял совершенно: его самогонили едва ли не на ржавых гвоздях и аккумуляторной кислоты. Наполнив стопки в край, он подал одну другу и, совершенно довольный, откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла. Напротив у стены под небрежно наброшенным брезентом торчал кусок картины Бэкона, рядом стоял неприметный железный ящичек, под завязку набитый монетами времен Александра Македонского. Юсуф, приняв стопку, долго принюхивался и тяжко вздыхал.

\- Мог бы раскошелиться на джин.

\- Ты сам сказал, новый сомнацин никаких специй не переносит.

\- Но это же Рождество!

\- Юсуф, ты даже не католик.

\- Это не мешает мне любить Рождество, − возразил араб, залпом опрокинул в себя водку, задрав кверху голову, и смачно закашлялся. 

Имс закатил глаза. Скажи ему кто раньше, что он будет выпивать в подобной компании, − переломал бы обе ноги и каждый палец на руке.

\- Кстати, − морщась, фармацевт отправил в рот несколько фиников, торопливо разжевал, − куда ты сплавишь это добро? Ты знаешь, деверь моего троюродного брата на днях познакомился с одним чудаковатым бизнесменом из Америки, он прибыл по каким-то своим важным делам, но при этом знает толк в хороших и, главное, дорогих развлечениях.

\- По каким-то делам, − передразнил Имс, разлив еще по шоту.

\- Нет, так нет, − понял Юсуф, сощурившись на скорпиона. − Вот что только не придумают. По-моему, даже на крысах настои делают… В общем, ты как знаешь, а мне надо вернуться в Кению. У меня там все братья, и дела вести гораздо проще. А тут я чувствую себя как на ладони!

\- А мне удобно, − по-кошачьи разулыбался имитатор, щурясь от довольства, − никто не станет искать краденное на собственном заднем дворе.

Когда Юсуф напился до беспамятства и уснул, где сидел и как сидел, Имс полез в сеть. В конце концов, не один Артур мог проводить корреляцию данных. Имитатор вывел список всех пассажиров в Найроби, сопоставил с новыми постояльцами пятизвездочных отелей и сделал пару звонков в самые сочные публичные дома города. Выпало трое мужчин в возрасте от двадцати двух до шестидесяти лет. Имс влез к ним на страницы Фейсбука, дешево и сердито. Две нашел, одну нет. Круг «подозреваемых» сократился до одного имени − Джонатан Смит.

Если чего-то не хватало в сети, Имс находил это на улицах. Ему пришлось подключить все свое обаяние, чтоб знакомая стюардессочка позволила ему затеряться в кабинке персонала в рейсе из Сьерры до Кении. В вечер первого новогоднего дня он почитывал местную газетенку, стоя по другую сторону от входа в отель. Среди осаждающих ночной Найроби толп туристов он вообще не выделялся. В кармане пиликнул телефон.

\- Я просыпаюсь, а тебя нет! − причитал Юсуф на арабском, того не замечая. − Я думал, тебя выкрали, вывезли в Гуантанамо и запытали!

\- Все куда прозаичнее. Будь любезен, пригляди за моими детками, пока меня нет, − в ответ разругались, но химик вообще был отходчивым парнем и любил торчать по гостям.

Имс скинул, расслабленно переступил с ноги на ногу и для вида перелистнул страницу. Пару раз моргнул. На развороте сообщалось о крупном совместном проекте Кобол Инженеринг и Фишер Морроу. Имс сразу вспомнил гладкие полянки вашингтонского кладбища. Ян, конечно, не имел ничего общего с австралийской компанией, случайный однофамилец и какой-то неудачный однофамилец. Морроу несли убытки и их акции падали. «Может ли партнерство стать спасательным кругом?» − задается вопросом автор статьи. «Нихрена не может», − думал про себя Имс. 

Его привлек шум. На грани слышимости среди толкотни улиц, проезжающих автомобилей, суахильского и английского говора вокруг. Он огляделся. В стороне кого-то усаживали в машину. Точно против своей воли – Имс знал, как это делается.

Он бросил газетку в урну на ходу, играючи вырубил одного араба у дверцы, в три шага оказался у водительской двери и вырубил второго, сел вместо него и тронулся с места, вжимая газ на допустимый максимум.

\- Какая встреча, дорогуша, − Артур на заднем сиденье аккуратно ощупал опухшую скулу. − Почему я совсем не удивлен, а? Что ты здесь забыл?

\- Надо было проверить кое-что, − скрипнули в ответ.

Имс не сдержался, тихонька засмеявшись.

\- Похоже, проверка прошла неудачно?

\- А ты что здесь забыл?

\- Дела, − легко отозвался Имс, выворачивая на перекрестке. − Тебя куда отвезти? Бьюсь об заклад, за нами уже пустили пару машин в погоню.

\- Можешь высадить меня здесь, а тачку взорвать.

\- И сколько ты мне заплатишь? − имитатор притормозил, но разблокировать двери не спешил, обернувшись через плечо. Артур мысленно сосчитал до пяти.

\- Я не сдам тебя Интерполу за расхищение Каирского музея.

\- Я его не расхищал, − не моргнув, солгал Имс, но двери разблокировал.

\- И Бэкона верни на место, − бросил Артур, выбираясь на улицу.

\- Но он мне нравится, − прокричал вслед Имс. 

* * *  
Машину Имс не взорвал, а заныкал под ближайшим мостом. Артура отыскать труда не составило – он торчал в бутике, к дверям которого его минутой раньше случайным образом подвез имитатор. Что хорошего было в магазинах Африки – они часто работали круглосуточно, совершенно наплевав на традиционные каникулы и праздники Старушки Европы.

Спрятавшись в дальнем отделе среди объемистых вешалок, координатор тщетно пытался забронировать рейс до Парижа. 

\- Сейчас Рождество, все забито на неделю, − буднично заметил Имс, перебирая рубашки. Артур чуть из брюк не выпрыгнул.

\- Ты почему снова здесь??

\- Нет, это ты почему здесь? И где Кобб?

В проходе возникла милая негритянка в деловом костюме и бейджем, дреды были стянуты в типичную култышку на затылке.

\- П’стите, я мог’ вам пом’ч?

\- Нет, благодарю. Спасибо.

Имс перебил, забросив руку на плечи Артуру:

\- Asante, mtoto upendo wangu daima alipenda duka. [1]

Лицо девушки вытянулось:

\- Samahani, − оглядев их обоих с ног до головы, она исчезла в стороне касс.

\- Не думаю, что хочу знать, что ты ей сказал, − нахмурился Арутр, поведя плечом и сбрасывая чужую пятерню.

\- Да, − хохотнул Имс, − ты не хочешь это знать. В любом случае, − он тут же посерьезнел, − отсюда ты из страны выехать не сможешь. И лучше бы тебе уже перестать ломаться и рассказать, какую кашу заварил.

Артур отвернулся, явно недовольный положением дел. Носок ботинка отстукивал быстрый ритм. Имс держал за зубами насмешки про запасной план, кожей чувствуя, что дело гораздо, гораздо серьезнее, раз Артур так крупно налажал.

\- Ты ведь помнишь Мол, − наконец, проговорил он. Быстро, тихо, как будто спешил вперед своим сомнениям. Имитатор кивнул. − Она погибла.

[1]  
\- Простите, мой любимый малыш всегда недолюбливал магазины.  
\- Простите (суахили)

* * *  
Имс сумел выторговать автомобиль на прокате глубоко за полночь. К тому моменту Артур, вдрызг пьяный, уже в конец не соображал, что происходило вокруг. 

Они засели в баре, на окраине города. Бар принадлежал одному из братьев Юсуфа, так что за безопасность Имс не переживал. Как и за качество выпивки, что обильно плескал себе координатор. Имс впервые видел его таким… разбитым и несобранным. На скуле расцвел синяк, глаз чуть опух. Он, конечно, не плакал, но мог вдруг замереть, уставившись куда-то в пол или на стакан, шумно сглатывая. Имитатору такой расклад не нравился, вот только единственное, что он мог сделать – согласиться на все требования пьяного бывшего коллеги.

* * *  
С рассветом они были в Кисуму. Имс тормознул в паре миль у границы города, перед чахлой деревенской забегаловкой.

\- Закажи какой-нибудь завтрак, − Имс едва ли не выпихал координатора из машины. − Мне тоже закажи! Я сейчас вернусь!

Через десять минут, пока Артур вяло возил ложкой в кукурузной каше, перемешивая шпинат, Имс и впрямь объявился. С пакетом в руке. На столе возникли аспирин и большие солнечные очки в леопардовой оправе. Пакет Имс протянул Артуру в руки, внутри оказалась чистая белая футболка с надписью «Я люблю Кению», адидасовский дезодорант и небольшое вафельное полотенце.

\- Прям походный набор, − протянул координатор. Имс спрятал довольную улыбку в ложке каши: благодарность, какую излучал Артур, можно было пощупать руками. Впервые так.

Он потягивал какао, пока Артур начищал перышки. Слипались глаза, и чуть ныла спина: на ногах Имс был вторые сутки. Все, что рассказал координатор, так или иначе, увязывалось на Доминике, смерти Мол, их прошлой работе в университете и экспериментами с уровнями сна, малышах Филиппе и Джеймсе. Заодно он заметил, как постарел мистер Майлз.

\- А ты чем занимался эти годы? 

\- Тем, что умею лучше всего, − пожал плечами пьяный Артур. Большего он из него вытащить не смог.

* * *  
Международный аэропорт Кисуму был больше Найробийских, Артур смог раздобыть место на чартерном рейсе.

\- Надеюсь, тебя там кто-нибудь встретит, − ухмыльнулся Имс, огладив щетинистый подбородок.

\- Уж будь спокоен.

\- Кстати, ты знаешь, кто такой Джонатан Смит?

Имс вновь был само добродушие, Артур видел только внимательные светлые глаза.

\- Да ты и так знаешь, − погодя отозвался он. − И тебе не пора домой?

\- Я все же буду джентльменом и посажу тебя в самолет, дорогуша, − координатор шумно выдохнул через нос и бухнулся на сиденья в зале ожидания. Имс приземлился рядом, оглядевшись.

\- Навевает воспоминания, а? − заткнуться он не мог, да и не хотел. − Все аэропорты такие… типичные, ты замечал? − он обернулся. − Тебе, кстати, очень идет леопард. Носи почаще.

\- Имс, я сожгу эти очки, едва окажусь во Франции, − Артур раскрыл журнал, изображая занятость.

\- Мистер Смит, у вас просто неконтролируемая жажда все взрывать и рушить! Может, вы поэтому решили отдохнуть у нас? Право слово, дорогуша, хуже проституток Киберы в мире не найти…

\- Имс! − Артур даже тресну его журналом по плечу, имитатор приподнял брови, во всю наслаждаясь зарозовевшими ушами.

* * *  
Оказавшись, наконец, на родной квартире Имс собрал вещи, упаковал римские монеты, злосчастного Бэкона и вывез из Сьерра-Леоне в Кению. Сбагрив часть товара, купил в относительно тихом районе дом с запасным выходом к причалу и привычно нашпиговал датчиками и камерами безопасности по последнему слову техники.

Юсуф был счастлив возобновившемуся соседству. Забегал время от времени и заносил свежих фруктов. Имс вернулся к ежедневным тренировкам и до рассвета обегал центральный остров, на котором раскинулась большая часть Момбасы. Инстинкты ожили, зашевелились, его вновь разбирал азарт.

Ни к каким проституткам Киберы, разумеется, Артур не ходил, и Имс это знал. Равно как и то, что он на правильном пути. Прикинувшись электриком в отеле Хилтон, откуда координатора под белые рученьки вывели едва ли не вперед ногами, имитатор выяснил через персонал за каких-то полтора дня, что в пентхаусах под крышей любит останавливаться некий богатый японец для встреч с некой симпатичной китаянкой. Правда, вскоре перестал, а китаянка вдруг съехала в домик к побережью океана. Собственно, по этой причине Имс и перебрался в Момбасу. 

Отлежав пластом под палящим солнцем с биноклем в руках почти двое суток, он-таки застал таинственного японца, пришвартовавшегося на собственной яхте без опознавательных знаков. Домик на побережье представлял себе загородную виллу с огромной территорией, кипарисовой рощицей, слонами и ручными мартышками. Имс сделал несколько фото и отписался Артуру по единственному адресу электронной почты.

А через несколько дней к нему прилетел Кобб с деловым предложением.

* * *  
**Примечания к тексту**  
1\. В канадском тренировочном лагере для морской пехоты проводят совместные учения разные войска, в нем так же проводят спецкурс для американских невест, чтоб те похудели к свадьбе. В последние годы это очень модно  
2\. Упомянутые военные офицеры – реальные солдаты британской армии, погибшие в Афганистане, но в другие годы  
3\. Сьерра-Леоне и Кения – бывшие колонии Великобритании, во Фритауне расположена военная база Короны  
4\. В Кувейте и Бахрейне расположены военные базы США  
5\. Упомянутые Артуром кражи имели реальное место. Кроме картин Бэкона – их никто никогда не трогал. Даже странно (:


End file.
